


My dearest James

by Diana924



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Incest, Introspection, POV Second Person, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, badwronweek, from season 1 to season 4, maridichallenge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> In fondo lo hai sempre saputo, Gillian, che prima o poi sarebbe successo, da quando hai deciso di chiamarlo Jimmy. Jimmy come quel ragazzino che fu così gentile con te, come il tuo primo amore, è così che hai chiamato tuo figlio, il tuo unico figlio, Jimmy.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	My dearest James

In fondo lo hai sempre saputo, Gillian, che prima o poi sarebbe successo, da quando hai deciso di chiamarlo Jimmy. Jimmy come quel ragazzino che fu così gentile con te, come il tuo primo amore, è così che hai chiamato tuo figlio, il tuo unico figlio, Jimmy.

Jimmy Darmody perché Louis non ha voluto riconoscerlo, Jimmy Edison Darmody come lui, quel tuo amore di ragazzina che ti è stato strappato via quella stessa sera insieme all’innocenza.

Non rimproveri Louis, lo fai solo nei sogni quando sei sola, ormai sei scesa a patti con quell’aspetto del tuo passato la cui unica prova tangibile è Jimmy. Il tuo Jimmy, il tuo bambino, figlio di una violenza ma pur sempre tuo, solo tuo, di nessun altro. Avresti potuto abbandonarlo come hanno fatto con te ma non ne hai avuto cuor non il tuo Jimmy, quel bambino il cui nome ti ricordava quel pomeriggio sul Boardwalk quando ancora vendevi sigarette e aveva ancora l’innocenza dei tuoi dodici, quasi tredici, anni.

Lo hai amato, gli hai voluto bene, gli hai dedicato tutta te stessa chiedendo aiuto solo a Nucky ma lui te lo doveva, era lui che ti aveva portato da Louis quella sera, quando le tue speranze si erano così infrante.

Hai chiesto aiuto a Louis a lui ti ha dato solo quella collana che poi Jimmy, sempre lui, ti ha riportato quando è tornato. Ti sei rimboccata le mani, per Jimmy e per te stessa, insegnandogli ad odiare suo padre, non importa quanto ma Jimmy, il tuo bel bambino può solo immaginare quanto tu odi Louis, quante volte tu abbia sognato una vita diversa per tutti e due. Tutto quel tempo, tutti quegli uomini, tutte quelle speranze buttate al vento prima di rendersi conto che la verità era semplice: nessuno ti avrebbe sposata e l’unico uomo della tua vita è tuo figlio. 

È sempre stato Jimmy quello di cui ti sei presa cura come potevi, avresti potuto abbandonarlo ma sapevi bene che on avresti osato fargli quello che hanno fatto a te, Jimmy era tuo, solo tuo. Il tuo bambino, la tua gioia e la tua speranza, il tuo Jimmy Darmody.

Quando Nucky te lo ha portato via ti sei sentita come se ti avessero portato via una parte di te, ti sei sentita sola nonostante i tanti uomini che ti ronzavano attorno perché tutti possono definirti bella ma tu ci credi solo quando è Jimmy a dirtelo, il tuo Jimmy, il tuo bambino. Ti sentivi così sola in quei giorni ché niente poteva colmare quella mancanza, solo Jimmy ma lui era all’università e tu tutta sola ad esibirti e a farti mantenere dall’amante di turno.

Per questo lo hai raggiunto, perché ti mancava tuo figlio, il tuo James. Hai visto quella ragazzina che si era trovato, una simpatica ragazza italiana magra e timida, inadatta a tuo figlio, per lui avresti voluto … nessuna, Jimmy era tuo e non lo avresti diviso con nessuno.

Per questo quella sera hai respinto il suo professore, non perché non lo volessi, ma perché volevi qualcos’altro, qualcun altro ed eri abbastanza sbronza da ammetterlo con te stessa ed è accaduto. 

<< Non c’è niente di sbagliato, non c’è nulla di male in questo >> gli hai detto prima di baciarlo una prima volta, e poi una secondo e una terza, <<Non c’è niente di sbagliato >> hai ripetuto mentre accadeva, e come poteva? Lui era lì, il tuo Jimmy, il tuo bambino, il figlio di Louis che avevi partorito appena diciotto anni prima ed era come se foste tornati a quei tempi, quando ti addormentavi accanto a lui, una bambina accanto ad un altro bambino e allo stesso una madre con suo figlio, quando ti volevi illudere che al mondo non ci fosse altro, solo tu e Jimmy. Avrebbe potuto ribellarsi, avrebbe potuto lasciarti quella notte ma non l’ha fatto, non il tuo bambino, lui ha ceduto e ti ha regalato la notte più bella, perversa ed eccitante di tutta tua vita, quella a cui avevi segretamente mirato per tutta la vita, la notte con James Edison e quella con il tuo Jimmy.

E poi ti ha tradito, abbandonandoti per un anno intero mentre andava in Europa lasciandoti sola con Angela e Tommy, il figlio di Jimmy, tuo nipote e fino al suo ritorno l‘unica prova dell’esistenza di tuo figlio, e con lui di quello che era accaduto quella notte a casa del Commodoro, di Louis.

Quando è tornato sei stata felice ma lo hai perso di nuovo eppure hai continuato a sperare, contro ogni possibile logica ma hai continuato a sperare che un giorno lui avrebbe bussato alla porta di casa pronto a tornare da te, tra le tue braccia e che tu lo avresti accolto e viziato come non ha mai potuto fare, dandogli tutto dite, il tuo cuore, la tua devozione, il tuo corpo, tutto. Anche quando ha ucciso Louis l’hai perdonato, anche se Louis voleva difenderti, anche se col tempo aveva imparato ad amarti, anche se Jimmy stava cercando di ucciderti,tu lo hai perdonato lo stesso. Perché è Jimmy, il tuo bambino, l’unica persona di cui ti importi realmente e sai cosa hai fatto per lui, avresti fatto di tutto per lui. Perché lo ami, e non come una madre dovrebbe.

Lo hai sempre saputo che i tuoi sentimenti per Jimmy erano troppo intensi per essere semplicemente quelli di una madre, lo sapevi fin da quando da ragazza lo portavi sulla spiaggia e ti scambiavano per sua sorella, o quando ti attendeva in camerino mentre ti esibivi, avresti fatto qualsiasi cosa per lui, perché lui era tuo, solo tuo e di nessun altro, nessuna donna meritava Jimmy, solo tu perché era tuo figlio, il tuo ragazzo, Jimmy. Angela … lo sapevi che non era adatta e per questo ringrazi chiunque l’abbia uccisa, perché solo così tuo figlio ha potuto comprendere quanto grande sia stato il suo errore nel volerla sposare.

Per questo motivo la notizia della sua morte ti sconvolge così tanto, perché lo hai aspettato per tutto questo tempo, perché Roy in confronto a Jimmy è nulla, perché la California non vale niente senza Jimmy, perché desideravi e temevi il suo arrivo, non volevi che vedesse come ti eri ridotta a causa dell’eroina ma volevi che conoscesse Roy, volevi cose tante cose Gillian e ora non ti è rimasto nulla, solo un’accusa di omicidio, un corpo che non potrai mai piangere e un vuoto nel cuore, tutti gli uomini a cui ti sei affidata di hanno tradita, anche Jimmy, il tuo bambino, il tuo unico vero amore, James Darmody, anche lui ha tradita ed è il suo tradimento quello che fa più male.


End file.
